Chapter 1 Part 1: The Rise of Babylon
The Rise of Babylon Nearly 7 years after the fateful battle with Majin Buu, Gohan and a now teenaged Goten are out training at Dende's Lookout with Piccolo for a special version of the World Martial Arts Tournament. They're training quite hard in their fight, matching each other blow for blow. Noticing that they've both gotten stronger since they last sparred, Piccolo states that its about time those 2 got serious about there training again (they'd basically spent the first 3 of the last 7 years slacking off) and also notices that Teen trunks has also become a master swordsman, to his surprise. Trunks tells Piccolo that it was in honor of his alternate timeline self (who Bulma told him about) and they continue sparring. Miles away, near Capsule Corp., Android 18 (Lazuli) had been meanwhile out training with Krillin, Tien, Videl, and Yamcha in 400x the gravity of Earth (in a chamber where they gradually increased the gravity instead of doing it all at once) for 4 days in a row in order to "catch up" to Goku and the others. They tried their absolute hardest just to move around under the magnitude of such gravity. Eventually getting the hang of it, however, they began to train even harder- even to the point of getting up to 4000x gravity. Krillin and Lazuli's daughter Marron asks if they could finally teach her more advanced ways of fighting in order for her to become stronger, since Krillin had spent the last year only teaching her the basics. They agree that she's ready and decide to let Marron join in their training. However, they also decided to dial the gravity training all the way back to 10x gravity, in order to ensure that she wouldn't completely collapse under the pressure. She far exceeded their expectations, however (she was walking around normaly as if nothing had changed), and proceed to train in 100x the gravity of Earth. Meanwhile, Vegeta is out training with Teen Trunks, stating that even though he and Trunks have gotten much stronger, the tournament is still only a month away. Elsewhere, on King Kai's world, Goku's training his absolute hardest to become stronger. Each and everyone fight their hardest in order to prep for these esteemed matches. However, in that very instant, 8 new power levels show up out of nowhere, passing over The Lookout, and landing on Earth. Piccolo sees that those are Saiyan pods and states that the power levels he's sensing are of Saiyan origin, but something's different about them- they don't feel like the energies of any normal Saiyans. In shock, everyone is utterly speechless at the energy their sensing. While Piccolo's pondering how to approach the situation, Gohan and Goten fly off, deciding to go and investigate. Trunks and Vegeta fly off as well, curious about these new characters. At the crash site, 8 mysterious and shadowy figures appear out of their pods floating in mid-air to the point where. "So this is Earth huh?" a female voice asks, "It's actually kind of a cute, quaint little world." "Of course you'd think so, heh heh." a male voice said. "Still, it IS a beautiful planet", a third make voice states. "I don't care what it looks like. When do we get to roll some heads?? HAHAHAHAHA!" a fourth, more vicious male voice asks. "Alright, that's enough small talk. We know why we're here." another male voice stated, "Let's get this done." "Hm?" male voice asks, curiously, "Strange, the scouter says there are 4 power levels headed this way- and all of them are pretty high" the third male voice says. Just then appeared Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. Not entirely sure of who these myserious figures are, or what their intentions are, Goten nervously asks, "W-Who are you guys?!". One of the figures begins to giggle. "That one's pretty cute" she says, pointing at Goten. "Answer me!!" Goten shouts, embarassed, and now even more anxious, "Just who the hell are you??!!" Just then the figures were revealed as 9 humanoid, saiyan-like warriors with snow white hair, glowing fluorescent eyes (that matched their aura colors), and geared up in Arcosian armor. The 9 warriors appeared to be confident- one female, with light skin, hair wrapped in a ponytail, wide hips, (and quite a bit of junk in the trunk) wearing white and purple armor with a purple scouter; two identical twin warriors- one with lighter skin wearing black and green armor and a green scouter as well as one with darker skin wearing white and blue armor with a blue scouter; another medium-sized fellow with light skin wearing black and yellow armor; one taller fellow with black and brownish-orange armor; and three younger warriors- 2 males and a female- the female and first male wearing black and grey armor with the other male wearing black and red armor. Gohan and Vegeta stood there in shock while Trunks and Goten sat there in confusion as to why Gohan and Vegeta were acting so strangely. "Vegeta..." Gohan started to say. "I know." Vegeta replied, "they must be followers of Freiza, but their energy..it feels like saiyan energy.". "Dammit!" Gohan shouts in frustration, clenching his fists, "What the hell is going on?!". "Well, well, well," the male with the red and black armor stated, "If it isn't the mighty Prince Vegeta?" "To answer your question, my name is Nasu and we are the Babylonians. We seek only one thing: the location of a certain saiyan- the one known as Kakarot." "Babylonians?" Trunks asks, "the hell is that?" "Okay Nasu says, irritated, "I'll ask again: Where is the saiyan called Son Goku?" "He's not here so just get lost!!" Goten shouts at them. "Now?" the purple-armored female asks to Nasu, "Now." Nasu replies. "What the- Oof!!" Goten says, for in that very instant the girl vanishes out of sight and reappears in front of him, punching him so hard in the face that it sends him flying for miles. She then charges up, super dashing after him. Miles away, Goten recovers from the the lady's sucker punch. "Damn, she's fast", Goten thinks to himself. At that very moment, the lady landed right in front of Goten. "My name's Axul." the lady says, "You really wanna know more about us?" she asks flirtatiously. "Yes!" Goten asks, frustrated and anxious. "Too bad." Axul replies, flirtatious still. The 2 clash, but to no avail; Axul gains the upper hand on Goten. Goten temporarily retreats, only to become a Super Saiyan, and decides to give it another go. The 2 warriors are evenly matched, literally matching each other blow for blow. The battle is brutal as neither side gains any ground..until Axul gives Goten a revelation: she's not using her full strength- even with Goten having transformed. She grins, expecting Goten to be shocked and intimated by this news, but is instead suprised when he grins as well. "Well that's a relief!" he laughs, "I was getting worried that was all the power you had!" "Oh really?" she giggles, "Okay. Well how about this?" She then suddenly transforms into a Super Saiyan herself! Goten simply stands there in awe and disbelief. "You're a Saiyan??!!" he says, mortified. "Something like that." she replies, giving him a wink. "Crap." he thinks to himself, "She's even stronger now, and I've still got no real answers!" "No..calm down", he corrects himself, "This is exactly what she wants you to do: get all worked up and flustered to the point where you make a mistake. At least now you know she has some Saiyan blood in her." "I guess I have no choice," Goten resolves, "I'm gonna have to go all out." At that very second he begins to charge up, making the very ground shake and creating a crater under his immense power. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAH!!!" he screams as he transforms once more- into a Super Saiyan 2. "Now the real battle begins." he states with a serious look. "Oooooo", she says, intrigued, "things just got interesting." The 2 warriors clash once more, creating craters in the wake of their fight. Meanwhile, back at the landing site, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks sensed the energies of both Goten and the girl named Axul. "Man, those 2 are really goin' at it, huh?" Trunks asks Vegeta. "Stay focused", he says, "we have more pressing matters to attend to." "Time to go. We still have much more ground to cover", Nasu states, "Z, why dont you greet the locals?". Nasu and 5 of his other teammates then powered up and flew off in a dash. In that very instant, the yellow-armored warrior lunged at dashed at Vegeta, kicking him in the face and sending him flying as well. Vegeta quickly recovers, however, and counters with a massive Super Saiyan punch to his jaw. He rushes quickly behind the warrior. However, the warrior recovered and clashed with Vegeta once more. The 2 fighters stop, realizing neither side was gaining any real ground in the fight. "Hmph" Vegeta says with a smirk, "you're not a bad fighter, boy." "My name is Zyro," the warrior says, "and I'm far more powerful than you think." "We'll just have to test that theory then, wont we?" Vegeta says with yet another smirk. The 2 then charge at each other once more until Gohan flies in, stopping them both in their tracks. "ENOUGH!!" he shouts, "No one's doing anything else until we get some answers!!" "Hmph," Zyro says, "I can't tell you everything, but I will say this: the Frozen Dictator has returned." "Frozen Dictator?" Gohan asks, "who the hell are you talking about?? WHO ARE YOU GUYS??" "You'll see soon enough", Zyro replies. Zyro then flies away in order to join his other teammates. "Hey!! Hold On!!" Trunks shouts behind him. Vegeta then recalled Nasu's words; "...we are the Babylonians" he thought to himself, "'Babylonians...I've heard that name somewhere before..but where??" "Sigh...Let's go, Vegeta." Gohan says, grunting. "We should try to warn Kakarot." Vegeta states, "he'll want to know whats going on." The 3 of them then fly off in a race against time. Elsewhere, on King Kai's world, King Kai is marveled at the events that have happened thus far. Goku, seeing that King Kai is worried out of his mind, asks what's wrong. King Kai explains the situation to him, and this leaves Goku in a state of seriousness. "I'll bet you can sense it too, Goku" King Kai explains. "Yeah", Goku agrees, "I can sense Goten and this strange new power level coming from Earth. Those two are really going." "Hmm." King Kai nods, "It would also seem that Goten's achieved Super Saiyan 2." "Really??" Goku asks with excitement, "Thats awesome!! I'm so proud of him." "Focus, Goku." King Kai reassures him. "Right." Goku says with a serious look. "I'll head down to Earth to help the others." "Alright," King Kai says, "but be careful!" "Sure thing!" Goku says with a smile. He then uses Instant Transmission to teleport away. Back on the battlefield, Goten has nearly reached his limit. "You're pretty good" He says, exhausted. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," she replies, panting, "you're the first person ever to last this long against me." "However," she says, gaining her second wind, "I think we both know who'll win this fight." "Don't count me out just yet!!" he says, "I still have one more trick up my sleeve!" "I have to put all my energy into this last attack, or i'll lose," he thought to himself. "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-" he shouts, charging the blast with all the energy he has left, "HAAA!!". He then fires a massive Kamehameha wave at Axul. "Niice," she says, impressed, "my turn." She then charges her own blast to fire back at Goten "Energy Pulse!!" she shouts, firing her blast. The blasts clash and eventually cancel each other out. "D-Dammit." Goten utters, collapsing and passing out. Axul acknowledges that she's won the battle and flies off. Sensiing that Goten's energy has dropped rapidly, Piccolo rushed to Goten's aid. He then flew Goten to The Lookout, where Dende healed Goten's injuries. Sensing that Goten's energy has dropped; Krillin, Lazuli, Marron, Tien, and Yamcha rush to The Lookout; where they find Piccolo, Dende, and Goten (who's passed out on the floor). Piccolo and Dende explain to them what's happened and where everyone is at the moment. Piccolo states that he cant sense the Babylonians anymore, which means that they can raise and lower their power levels at will. This troubles everyone, and Krillin even goes as far as to say that this would be "like searching for Cell all over again." In that moment, however, Goku teleports to The Lookout, seeing Goten laying on the floor. "So..Goten lost, huh?" Goku asks. "It would seem so," Piccolo confirms. Goku tells Piccolo and the others what happened at the landing site and fills him in on everything thats happened. Dende states that all they can do now is wait for the Babylonians to make their next appearance. The next day, Gohan and Trunks arrive at The Lookout while Goten finally awakens, fully healed. Trunks explains that they were unable to locate the Bablyonians. He also stated that instead of returning with himself and Gohan, Vegeta decided to continue his search alone. Everyone becomes troubled by this news, and Goku decides to take Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Tien, Goten, and Trunks in order to locate the Babylonians. After 4 long hours of searching, the group still comes up short in their search. Meanwhile, on Vegeta's end, the saiyan prince is flying around searching for the mysterious group. "Ughh" Vegeta grunts, "this is taking enitrely too long. They should have resurfaced by now." At that moment, Vegeta is then shot out of the sky by a powerful ki blast; nearly crashing to the ground. However, Vegeta quickly recovers and surveys the area for the source of the blast. It was then that the entire group of Babylonians descended upon the Saiyan prince. "Well, well, well" Nasu states, "What do we have here?" Vegeta simply stands there, suprised yet still assessing the situation. "He looks like a trapped rat! HAHAHAHAA!!" then blue and white armored warrior laughs. Vegeta recovers, and stands up - angered but still keeping his composure. "Alright it's time it get some answers!! Who are you?!" Vegeta shouts, "And what's your business with Kakarot??!!" "Hmph," Nasu chuckles, "The notorious Prince Vegeta. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." "Answer me!!" Vegeta shouts in frustration. "You'll have your answer soon, Prince." Nasu replies. "Shamba, Chumba, " The black and orange armored warrior standing besides Nasu states "take him." Then black and green armored warrior then became super saiyans, disappearing with the blue and white armored warrior and reappeared- one punching Vegeta in the gut and throwing him in the air while the other kicked him right back down to the ground in middair. "The name's Shamba-" the black and green one stated. "-and Chumba" his blue and white partner continued. These were the last words Vegeta heard, for he then passed out directly after. The babylonians took their leave and continued their search for Goku. Trunks flew in with Krillin and Gohan, having sensed Vegeta's energy dropping. They flew him back to the Lookout and gave him a senzu bean, allowing Vegeta to recover and awaken. Goku finally stated that enough was enough and set out with Gohan to go and confront the Babylonians. They searched for hours, but to avail. However, Goku got an idea- he'd simply raise his power level so that the babylonians could come to them. It wasnt long before the Babyls (Babylonians) picked up on Goku's energy. Utilizing the power of Instant Transmission, Nasu and his allies quickly found the two saiyans. "Hmm..he has the strongest power level on this planet." Zyro states, pointing at Goku. "So..you've finally decided to come out of hiding, eh?" Nasu asks. "Who are you?" Goku asks, seriously, "And why are you terrorizing my friends?" There was a chuckle among the Babyls "Heh heh heh" "All will be revealed..." the black and orange armored Babyl states, gesturing towards Nasu. "...IF you two can beat my brother and I in a fight." "Brother?...Alright" Gohan agrees reluctantly, "If thats what it takes, then you're on!!" Nasu and the black and orange Babyl descend upon Goku and Gohan as they mentally prepare themselves for what's about to happen next. "Get ready", Goku says to Gohan. "Right", Gohan replies. "Alright" Nasu states, "Lets get this started." The two parties then clash fiercely, send everything flying in each direction. The ground and sky shake with each blow then deliver. After what seemed like hours of struggle, Gohan began to waver; giving the black and orange babyl the upper hand. The mysterious babyl then gained the utmost advantage in the fight, and began winning. With the fight then looking one-sided, Gohan decided to use his Super Kamehameha in order to- at the very least- damage the babyl. "KAME-HAME-HAAAA!!!!!!!" he shouts, firing a massive kamehameha wave at his opponent. The babyl looks in surprise at how much energy Gohan still had, even after hours of fighting. The babyl looks as though he will be hit by the beam, but simply smirks just before it hits. The bean causes a massive explosion in the area- consuming everything in sight. Gohan then stands there, panting and exhausted, in triumph at what seems to be a win. However, something shocking happens- the babyl had dodged the blast and survived the explosion. He stands there shocked at the sight of him as he has now become a Super Saiyan 2. "W-What?! He's a Super Saiyan 2?!..N-No.." Gohan says in defeat, "D-Dammit.." The babyl descends to the ground and simply walks toward as Gohan is admitting defeat to himself. "That's it" Gohan says, "I'm exhausted and I put all the energy I had left into that last attack." "It seems you're at your limit." he says as Gohan grunts in frustration, "That means that I've won the fight..but since you fought so valiantly you've earned both my respect and a little bit of information." Gohan is surprised by this news, but nods to babyl; telling him to continue. "My name is Endo," he says, "and we are not the real threat to your world." "What?" Gohan asks in confusion, "What are you talking about?" The warrior known as Endo then teleported right behind Gohan- chopping him in the neck and knocking him out. Endo then proceeds to take an unconcious Gohan and fly off. On Goku's end of the forest battlefield, he and Nasu have barely even begun; for they are both still in their base forms. "Heh heh," Goku says with a smirk, "you're pretty good". "You're not so bad yourself", Nasu replies. "Time to kick it up a notch!!" Nasu shouts, transforming into a Super Saiyan. "Right!!" Goku shouts back, transforming also. The two clash, destroying entire patches of trees with each blow. Before long, entire sections of the forest had been wiped out. Nasu gained the upper hand in the fight however, and it became clear to Goku that he wasn't using his full Super Saiyan powers, while was at limit as a normal Super Saiyan. Goku then transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and charged at Nasu, delivering to him a massive punch to the face. Nasu recovers, but is shocked to see that there's a form beyond super Saiyan. "There's a form beyond?!", Nasu shouts in awe, "So I suppose you call this form Super Saiyan 2, huh?...Hmph, things just got interesting." He decides to go all out and charges at Goku once again. The two clash, completely even in their rigorous battle. After many more hours of fighting, Goku finally decides that it's he used his full power- Super Saiyan 3! "You're really strong" Goku states, "but this fight is over." "What the hell are you talking about??!!" Nasu shouts in confusion and anxiety. "I can go beyond Super Saiyan 2", Goku replies. This shocks Nasu to the core, but he doesnt falter. Goku begins to power up, unleashing all of his strength. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goku screams. Nasu is awe-strucken as he can only manage to utter the words "Woah." "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"Goku screams, having finally transformed, "Now the real fight begins." Nasu is shocked, but simply grits his teeth and chrges as Goku again. Goku makes quick work of Nasu, but Nasu recovers and calls for the aid of his companions. "Babyls!!" he shouts as they all appear beside him, "take him!!" All of the Babylonians transform into Super Saiyans at once and charge at Goku, but Goku makes short work of them all with ease. They are all sent flying, and Nasu decide that this has gotten out of hand. "Enough!!" he shouts, "Babyls! We fight together or we die together, so let's teach this basic a lesson!!" "Right!!" they all said, fired up. They charged at Goku once more, using all of their strength. However, just before they all had their final bout, Goku lets out a massive explosive wave of energy surrounding his body. The Babyls are all sent flying and the battlefield is decimated. When the smoke clear and the dust settles, Goku transforms back to normal and notices something- Nasu and his babyls are weak and injured. He descend down upon and exhausted Nasu. "W-Well done.." Nasu states, "You really do live up to you're reputation." "Why are you here?" Goku asks, "I can tell you're not here to conquer the planet and kill us all, seeing as how you had multiple chances to kill off my family and friends." "Hmph, so he noticed.." Nasu thinks to himself, "Interesting.". "So what's going on?" Goku asks in a serious tone. "You are indeed a worthy opponent who lives up to his reputation. " Nasu states with a smrik and a chuckle, "Alright. I'll tell you everything." Nasu explain that he and his allies come from a planet called Babylon and that they are the second generation of Babyls. The first generation were their parents- exiles from Planet Vegeta. 30 years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, there was a young saiyan orphan named Naksul whose elite-class father was killed on a mission teh day he was born. He was left to fend for himself as his mother died of illness after giving birth to him. Naksul was taken in by his uncle Ichi for the next 5 years. This continued until Ichi unfortunately received the same fate as Naksul's father. Naksul was then left alone and abandoned until King Vegeta himself found the young saiyan and took him inas part of a special program codenamed Project Babylon. King Vegeta introduced Naksul to other Saiyan orphans with similar backstories at a secret Research base known as "The Omega Dome" (where he met the Saiyans, Kyuri and Binkojo). He stated that they would all become the future of the Saiyan race, saying that their mission was to eliminate the Cold Clan and takeover their empire, but they would need some time to do it. They underwent rigorous training and experimentation on their Saiyan DNA in order to boost what the king dubbed "The Full Release", or "Zenkai" Effect. This property states that whenever Saiyans become injured in battle, their bodies process those injuries , allowing them to become even stronger than before. King Vegeta wished to exploit this property and enhanced the Zenkai effect within all of the young Saiyans. This also enhanced the tactical knowledge of the subjects themselves, as they grew more and more intelligent with each test. However, there was an unfortunate side effect- the change also caused rapid aging. The king's scientist then decided to come up with a treatment- capsules for the test subject to take to temporarily regulate their aging once again. After yet another 5 years of training and preparation, the time finally came. Now having been dubbed "Babylonians", Naksul and his new friends were finally allowed to go on their first mission with a squad of Saiyans and F soldiers. This a was a planetary campaign, where they would conquer multiple planets and force out the indigenous people of every single one so they could sell the planet to a race who needed anew home world. Every thing went smoothly and peacefully as each of the indigenous peoples were planning to leave anyway. This continued on until the people of the very last planet refused to move out. The conflict then escalated into a massacre as the Saiyans and F soldiers began slaughtering the resistance. Naksul, Kyuri, and the other Babylonians were horrified at the destruction and bloodshed, seeing the fear and despair in everyone's eyes. The Empire's forces eventually finished off the last of the people and sold the planet accrodingly. The Babylonians then returned to The Omega Dome and made a secret vow- to finish The Empire's evil reign of terror and lead the Saiyans into a new era. They then spent the next 10 years under King Vegeta's command, conquering planets and secretly plotting to overthrow him. One the last day of the tenth year, the time had finally come. The Babylonians organized themselves into 3 teams- 1 to secure a ship incase the plan goes south, 1 to fend off the King's elite guards, and 1 to defeat the King himself. Each team was lead by Naksul, Kyuri, and Binkojo. The battles were fierce and everything went according to plan, until they faced King Vegeta himself in his throne room. The mighty king proved to be stronger than they had anticipated, and defeated 5 of the Babylonians with ease at his full power. Naksul was then the only Babyl left standing and he clashed with the King fiercely. The battle was intense as both Naksul and King Vegeta became badly injured. Naksul eventually won the fight, however, and was about to deliver the final blow. At that very moment, the King Elite guardsmen bursted into the throne room and Naksul was forced to retreat with the Binkojo and the other Babylonians to the their ship which Kyuri's team had secured for their escape and flew off the Planet in exile. They flew to the distant Planet Gigas- a remote planet deep within the North Galaxy- so the Imperial forces wouldn't find them. 2 days later, they all recovered and went out hunting for food. They were succesfull in their search, but stumble upon something else- a massive, abandoned Imperial base that's stockpiled with supplies. Naksul and the other Babyls then use their ships supplies to fix and repair the base's main functions and systems. They then rename the the world Planet Babylon and take on a new mission- to teach the next generation of Babyls to become Guardians of the North Galaxy, defending the weak and making up for all the sins of the Saiyan race. They then began going around the galaxy, secretly helping out who ever they could, where ever they could. They were happy with their new lifestyle (which lasted for the next 10 years), until one fateful day where everything changed. Word of Planet Vegeta's detruction reached Planet Babylon and each of the Babyls grieved. This caused them all to convene and agree on their new mission: to end Freiza's reign of terror throughout the galaxy' no matter what. Naksul began to train and train for the next 6 months, getting stronger each day. However, he realized that it still wasn't enough to kill Freiza himself. Kyuri then began running diagnostics on Naksul's DNA in an attempt to see if she could make him stronger. She instead foud the source of the accelerated aging issue; their cells were not fully developed upon receiving the DNA tests. The Babyls then took each of their children and stored them special stasis chambers in order for their cells to fully develop; including Naksul and Kyuri's two sons, Nasu and Endo. "..And that's what happened." Nasu states, "we were put in stasis pods." "Hmm.." Goku states, "That's an interesting story, but it still doesn't explain why you're here or how you got here in the first place." "Ah yes..well I suppose I should tell you the whole story then.." Nasu continues. Nasu reveals that it took 50 years for their cells to reach full potency. Therefore, when they did, the Babyls were released, donning a set of saiyan armor, and set out to kill the tyrant Freiza. After a year of searching, the efforts to track down Freiza proved fruitless. They then traveled to the merchant city, Cryos, of the nearby Planet Bagrai in the sector of the now gone Planet Vegeta. They stopped at this world in hopes of gaining information and and supplies for their ship. Upon their arrival, they began bargaining with the locals and asking around about Freiza. They were shocked to learn that someone had already killed Freiza, and were even more shocked to learn that it was at the hands of a Saiyan. They'd been told by Naksul and the other members of The First Generation that Planet Vegeta- and all the Saiyans on it- had been destroyed by Freiza. However, THIS Saiyan somehow survived the destruction and is rumored to be living on a small, distant planet called Earth. The only race who may know the location of this planet would be the Namekians, who now live on the planet of New Namek. The merchant explaining all this gives Nasu the coordinates of the Namekian homeworld. Intrigued by this information, Nasu tells the Babyls to load up all the supplies they can and prep the ship for departure. The Babyls all agreed, deciding to travel to New Namek for information on Goku. After 5 years of training and traveling from planet to planet for supplies, the Babyls finally find it- New Namek. The Babylonians land on the planet and the Namekians are skeptical of these newcomers to their world, but they eventually form a friendship. The Namekians agree to give them the coordinates of Planet Earth and Goku, stating that there were other Saiyans living there with him. The Babyls realize that they would have to first test out Goku's power before asking for his help, and to make that he used his full power, they decided to "play the bad guy". They, with the help of the Namekians, built Saiyan pods with spare parts and supplies from their ship. Once arriving on Earth a whole one year later, they decided to sharpen their energies to enhance the effectiveness of their attacks. This would make them seem evil and stronger than they realy were. "...And thats our story" Nasu finally explains, "We figured that we'd tell you if you beat us, and you have." "Hmmm...Interesting" Goku states, powering down, "So where are Gohan and Vegeta now?" "They're both back at the crash site, alive and well", Nasu replies, "They're just unconscious for the moment." "Okay..", Goku, "Can you and you're friends take me to them?" "Sure" Nasu replies, exhausted, "Follow me." They all fly back to the crashsite where Gohan and Vegeta were, just in time to see them awaken. Goku then called the other Z Fighters and Saiyans and filled them all in on what has happened. The Babyls all apologize fto everyone or causing so much trouble. "Its alright", Gohan says, "but theres one thing I still dont get." "What is it?" Nasu asks. "When I fought you're brother, Endo, he told me that you all weren't the real threat to our world." Gohan continues,"What exactly did he mean by that?" There was a long, quiet pause from Nasu and the Babylonians until Zyro finally spoke up. "The Cold Tyrant has returned." he said. "Cold Tyrant?", Goten asks, puzzled, "Who the hell is that?" Just then everyone who was on Namek knew that this could only mean one thing: Freiza. "No..Dammit!!", Krillin says in anger, "How many times do we have to kill this bastard for him to stay down?!" "Actually, its a little more complicated than that." Nasu explains, "Freiza is dead, yes, but his descendants still roam free and wish to 'claim their birthright'." "Even so," Piccolo says, skeptically, "How do you know all of this?" "Allow me to explain." Nasu says. Just as The Babyls were about to leave Planet Bagrai, Nasu noticed something odd- Zyro had gone missing. The group then headed out in search of their missing friend. They eventually stumbled upon a secret base outside of the Cryos City; underground and hidden from prying eyes. It was there they found a hidden lab with about 9 test tubes, full of unknown beings. It was at that moment they discovered Zyro's captors - 2 scientists named Garapo and Gyrapo and remnants from Freiza's army. Garapo and Gyrapo noticed the intruding Babyls, and believed them to be actual Saiyans. Nasu wished to know where they had kept their missing friend and what the 2 of them were doing on the planet; seeing as how Freiza was dead and his army was in shambles., However, the 2 F scientists simply laughed and continued to monologue, stating that they are scientists with a single mission: to resurrect their Lord and master, Freiza. This mission was given to them by Freiza's older brother, Cooler, for he was going to rebuild the F Army and conquer the universe once again, but not without exacting vengance upon Goku first. The F Scientists continue on to state that inside of the test tubes are both clones of Freiza and successes of a "secret project" that they were working on. Nasu continued on to ask why they would tell them all of this, especially since the F Scientists thought they the Babyls were Saiyans. They stated that this was because the Babyls were not going to leave to tell anyone of their plan. They then unleashed what was rumored to be their most powerful creation: the Arcosian clone, Frost. The babyls fought Frost with everyting they had, but were defeated. Seeing as how both his brother and best friends were all laying on the ground helpless and unconscious, Nasu unleashed his rage. It was at that very moment that Nasu became a Super Saiyan, with his power being so tremendous that the entire compound was beginning to crumble and fall apart. He even managed to hold Frost back long enough for all the other Babyls (including Zyro) to awaken and escape before being crushed by falling debris. However, in the midst of the chaos, Garapo and Gyrapo also escaped with all of their creations- including Frost. Nasu made it out of the compound with the others, exhausted but alive. Nasu and the Babylonians escaped to their ship, where it took them only a day to recover. They all met up and decided that they finally obtained a new mission: to kill Frost and end Freiza's bloodline- once and for all. Zyro states that he likes this new mission, but believes that they would need help and more power to kill this new foe. "..And thats the why we wanted to test your strength." Nasu explains, "To see if you were strong enough to kill Frost." "Interesting.." Goku says,"..so this Frost guy is like Freiza's son, huh?" "Yeah", The black and grey armored female Babyl replies, "and he's the strongest one out of all of them." "The Cooler comment also gave us reason to believe that they're coming to Earth.", the male black and grey armored Babyl states. "This is Oribu and Zexus." Nasu says, gesturing to them,"She's our tactician and an excellent fighter. He specializes in diversions, but is pretty strong himself as they're siblings." "Alright." Goku states, "You guys are really strong and have come a long way, so I think you all should stay and train with us." Everyone is shocked by this news but after some speculation, they all come in agreement. The Babyls then proceed to train under their mentors - Axul with Piccolo, Zyro with Vegeta, Shamba with Trunks, Chumba with Goten, Endo with Gohan, and Nasu, Oribu, and Zexus with Goku. They all train hard in preparation for the coming battle with the F Army.